


Saving Bite

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [36]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bickering, Close call, Gen, Healing, Mothering Mode, Spoiler Potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Sometimes, promises have to be broken for all the right reasons.(Ask.FM request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Saving Bite

Of all the things Alucard never wanted to see when coming to, it was Trevor’s neck, up close, and his mouth firmly latched to it. The dhampir grunted and pulled out his fangs reasonably slowly, but he still was incredibly pissed. Trevor just grinned at him, while Sypha took care of the small bite wounds. Alucard slowly sat up, wincing when he felt the wound still acting up. Of course. The metal pole that had impaled him dangerously close to the heart. It would barely have made any difference if it had been metal or wood at that point. It was equally dangerous, but did that really warrant such a completely idiotic action?

“Before you explode on me, just know that you were close to dying. Not funny, and not something we can afford right now.” Trevor grunted when Sypha poked him to be still. “I’m just telling him as it is!”

“You could be a little more considerate about it, but I guess that is too much to ask of a Belmont.” Sypha finished the bandage around Trevor’s neck, then pressed the hunter into a chair. Before she left the room, she pointed at Alucard and glared. “And if I hear the two of you yell at each other, there will be a world of pain for the two of you.”

Alucard remained sitting upright in bed, still not fully understanding what was going on. The pain was subsiding, and obviously, he was no longer in danger of dying from a wound that could have been avoided in the first place. Still, Trevor had breached the agreement that they had met. Under no circumstances did Alucard want to drink blood from his two comrades. But it seemed that the circumstances had seen this agreement violated.

“I thought I told you clearly that I didn’t want your blood.” Alucard huffed softly, rubbing across his chest. “Why did you ignore that?”

“Because you were on the verge of dying.” Trevor put it so bluntly that Alucard had no choice but to believe him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not so keen on having you die on us. And friends are there to help their friends, it’s easy like that.”

“I see.” Alucard sighed, and laid down again, on a hunch that Sypha was close by and ready to yell at both if they behaved in a stupid manner again. “Thanks, I suppose. And the next time… well, there won’t be a next time.”

“I wouldn’t be mad if there wasn’t.” Trevor grimaced. “I’ll have to take some time to recover from your drinking too. But as long as your ass is alive still, it’s not too bad.”

 


End file.
